Relationship private
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Kiina didn t want anyone to know about her feelings towards certain gold warrior... Luck, is not on her side


**My first attempt to write a fanfic in English. Bionicle. Kiina and Mata Nui. Nothing more to explain. Enjoy. **

Relationship private

New Atero was a new city, multicultural and in constant growing. A few months ago the Great Coliseum (where the leaders gathered, Matoran sports were held and some friendly combats between Glatorian) had been finished. The Toa Mahri were rescued by the Toa Hagah and Lewa had returned alongside the other lost heroes during the war against Teridax. Matoran and Agori adapted to live in society. The new defenses forces were formed by Toa and Glatorian, including some older members from the Order of Mata Nui.

Safer roads had been opened making business efficient; harvest the land was easier; the Vorox didn't attack any more the caravans and the weapons and tools were more efficient thanks to the tecnologhy of the Matoran.

Very soon a celebration was going to be hold for the construction of New Atero, the union of the two worlds and the defeat of Teridax… But, there was a person who was thinking something different than the celebration that was about to be held.

The dining room was empty that night. There weren't many Toa or Glatorian conducting patrols that hour, because they were at home, sleeping or preparing for tomorrow works.

And Kiina was happy with that.

That night was almost a year since Mata Nui fighted to death against Teridax, to save Bara Magna against destruction and bring a new era of peace and prosperity to the planet. As last wish, the Great Spirit asked the Toa, Matoran, Glatorian, Agori and the rest of the people to live together in peace and make a society under the three virtues.

It hasn't been easy…

Many Agori and Glatorian didn't trust the Toa and Matoran, and the same time many of them neither thrust them in them. During the firsts weeks the refugees searched for a way to move all the left behind from the robot and save everything they could. Many of the Toa spend their time to search the most dangerous enemies that have managed to escape the destruccion, besides looking for their missing partners during the long battle against Teridax. Some of them only found the remains for their graves.

The Turaga, elders and leaders of the Matoran, have some problems with the Agori leaders. There were some fights about how to reconstruct Atero, due the builders couldn't decide which model use (in the end, it was a mix between a based on Matoran and Agori style under the same model of the old city). Many Agori and Matoran were reprimanded for assaulting or causing discomfort to the opposing group. There were attemps of invasion by the Skrall, Sakadi even from the "intelligent" Voroz from the jungle.

But, even with all the problems, the new city had been finished, the conflicts were considerably reduced and even the lost Toa have returned with their brothers. Although, some enemies were still missing, reopen the links between the survivors of the Iron tribe (by the insistence of the Toa), search the mysterious Great Spirit, deactivated the Baterra, keep on line the Skrall and deal with Miserix, the last Makuta alive.

Know Kiina was more focused on eating the last rolls left by the cook before he went to sleep. She wasn't alone in the table. There were Jaller, Lewa and other Toa that she didn't bother their names at that moment, besides other Glatorian.

Berix was not far away from there, shouting something about a Zesk that had stolen the shield Mata Nui give to him during the battle of Roxtus. The Agori was searching under the tables, looking for the little thief that has entered for the delicious leftover from the kitchen.

Kiina was thoughtful, but she keeped a Glatorian of the ice tribe from stealing her rolls that had achieved to get after throwing a fruit to Gresh.

Still I can't get used that you chew and swallow your food…-said Tahu, while Gelu chewed one of the fruits on his plate.

You better get used to it. With so much food you will see many Agori and Glatorian with something in their mouths. - a young Glatorian with his full mouth and not stopping speaking.

Keep like that and you would to ask the blacksmiths a new armor when you cannot fit in your older one. - Lewa laughed.

The young man replied, sticking out his tongue full of chewed food, making to Toa to grimace in disgust. Kiina replied throwing a remnant of her fruit to his head, making the boy to fell off his chair and almost choke with his food.

That explains why Mata Nui almost fell back when wee cooked the food in our camp. - Gresh said, from the other side of the table. - I thought he was going to turn green by disgust.

He turned green? - Lewa asked, interested to know more about the ex-Great Spirit.

No, the next day he tried to learn how to cook… and he ended burning all!- the green Glatorian laughed.- I thought all the smoke would give the position of the camp. Mata Nui didn't want to cook again… He said he preferred to fight a Visorak than face kitchen again.

The other Glatorian and some Toa started to laugh. Some residents have still difficulty to assimilate the great Mata Nui… as a normal person. The Glatorian and Agori saw Mata Nui as valuable warrior, ally and strategist. The Matoran, Toa and the Turaga, still considered a respectful and powerful being that demanded their respect. No to mock him for his mistakes.

But Kiina knew perfectly Mata Nui wasn't a supreme entity to obey and revere. He was a friend. More than a friend to her…

And then Ackar went after us screaming: I told you to not use those Thronax! - Gresh continued, exaggerating his voice.- I have never seen Ackar so angry. When he caught us, Mata Nui had already a plan to how fix all the mess.

He managed to lift that pillar? - Jaller asked him.

No, Raanu told him that it was going to be demolished anyway, so in the end he made them a favor. - Gresh explained, saving one of his rolls from the hungry young Glatorian of fire.

I didn't know that Mata Nui had been so… normal. - Tahu said confused.

What? You thought he was all powerful since the day he arrived to our planet? - Gelu asked them, with sarcasm.- He was a normal Glatorian. He laughed with us; he fight alongside us and…

He had some romantic feelings with a Glatorian warrior…- said the Glatorian from the ice tribe. - No, Kiina?

All the people presente (luckily they werent many) looked Kiina. The Glatorian felt all the stares of confusion and disbelief (more from the Toa) perched on her.

What?!- exclaimed all the Toa of her table, getting the attention of the others.

I gave you my rolls, but keep your mouth shut. - exclaimed Kiina, while she gave her plate to her annoying companion.

What you and Mata Nui? - asked Hewkii while he approached to the table.

Nothing; private stuff that boys shouldn't care. - The female ice Glatorian said.

No, you tell that Mata Nui and Kiina have a relationship…- Jaller insisted.- What kind of relationship?

What kind of relationship? - The female warrior continued.-Friends? Very good friends? The kind of relationship that Hewkii has with Macku or you with Hahli?

The Toa of fire turned more red than usual. Meanwhile Hewkii pretended to have choked with something he ate.

While her friend discussed about the infectivity of man to understand women, Kiina was searching an excuse leave with her dignity intact. Said that she forget her spear? That Click was in danger to get squashed in her home? Maybe the only thing she could do was to hide under the table and crawl to the exit.

Just before she could do it, she heard one of the Toa say something which put her red of the embarrassment.

What the HECK is a consummate relationship? - Tahu exclamed.

Great Beings, let the earth swallow me- begged Kiina, hiding under the table.

Grandes espíritus, que me trague la tierra.- rogó Kiina, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa.

The other female Glatorian pointed at Gresh.

Gresh, what did you tell them? - Kiina threated him.

Nothing! - He defended himself. - I don't know why you are angry. You and Mata Nui didn't do any…

The other Glatorian put a roll inside of his mouth, saving Kiina from a major embarrassment.

DO WHAT? - asked the Toa.

Just when everything seemed lost, Kiina salvation came in the form of a Zesk.

The Zesk, that HAD stolen Berix's shield, came running over the table where Kiina was. He jumped over Gresh and throwing him to the ground.

Came back here! - Berix shouted, jumping after the savage Agori, falling also over Gresh.- That´s my SHIELD!

Taking advantage of the confusion, Kiina went aout running from the place, with her face complete red. She didn't stop running until she arrived home and lock the door, due the possibility a Toa knock her door to ask her more about the subject.

Click left his bed (which was a box with blankets) to see what was all the fuss.

Your owner…- Kiina told him, angry with at the same time sad.- Give me a lot of trouble.

For a second, Kiina wished never have given her heart to Mata Nui. But, that feeling turned into laugh. Which face he would put when she told him about the incident in the dining room? The girl could only wait until he came back…

The next day, to Kiina´s horror, the rumor about what had happened in the dining room last night had spread in almost all the city. Despite the insistence of the Turaga to know more about her relationship with Mata Nui, she refused to answer them more about it.

The Matoran and Toa asked themselves why some Glatorian and Agori laughed about the subject or said that was "private". Is true, that they understand it has to be private because Kiina hurt severely the other female warrior and Gresh for have spread the rumor.


End file.
